1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices used in evaporation coating processes and, particularly, to a mask for use in an evaporation coating process.
2. Description of Related Art
In evaporation coating processes, workpieces near the source material may capture more evaporant than those far from the source material as evaporant near the source material will be thicker than that far from the source material. As a result, coating uniformity is not achieved. To solve the problem, a mask is employed to shield a part of the workpiece near the source material while not shielding more distant parts, to increase the coating uniformity. Such a mask may include a base wrapped with aluminum foil. The shape of the mask is fixed by the shape of the base, and cannot be changed when coating requirements are changed.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a mask for use in evaporative coatings, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.